


Behold!

by fallingmistinthedark



Category: The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Demons, Alternate Universe - Telepaths, Can you tell I want Cherise and Bubba to marry?, Fluff, Kinda Crack, M/M, Motorcycles, scooters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmistinthedark/pseuds/fallingmistinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is super excited about the new motorcycle they got, and Person B tells them about their new scooter. Little does Person A know that Person B's scooter is a Razer scooter.</p><p>(Couldn't find the prompt on tumblr again, but this was the basics of it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behold!

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been to New Orleans I just thought the prompt fit this pairing well. Please don't kill me if it isn't correct or whatnot.

_"Nick! Nick! Nick!"_ Caleb reached out to Nick, all excited energies and bubbling pride. Nick sent a mental wave of fond exasperation to his boyfriend before actually responding with feigned curiosity, even though he knew exactly what was making Caleb excited.

 _"What's up?"_ Nick asked, walking through the aisles of Walmart to find what he'd been meaning to buy for the longest time, mostly as a gag gift to one of his older friends, Ash, after Nick found Ash had never owned one himself.

 _"I finally got the motorcycle I've been, you know, saving up for for forever."_ Caleb replied in a tone that alerted Nick he was now trying the play it cool as the pride was reined in and the excited bouncy feeling fizzled out. Nick rolled his eyes as he found what he was searching for and headed back to the checkout.

 _"Well, guess what?"_ Nick sent, narrowly avoiding a scowling old woman as she headed towards the health aisles. Nick would've suggested a skin moisturizer, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't exactly appreciate his effort. 

_"What?"_ Caleb replied, albeit moments later, when Nick was in the checkout aisle. He almost dropped his wallet with how genuinely curious Caleb sounded. 

_"I got a scooter!"_ He replied, shit-eating grin on his face and all. He greeted the cashier, who gave him a side-eye, but she took his payment and put the scooter in the gray bag nonetheless. 

_"Wow! You mean one of those motor ones?"_ Caleb asked, giving Nick his brilliant idea. He could attach some little boosters from electric scooters to make it go faster. Madaug would probably help him out of boredom, claiming he had nothing else to do but really just wanted to see Nick fall flat on his face during the test runs. 

_"Yes, exactly."_ He replied in a rushed manner, swiftly departing from the netherworld's very own commercial hell. 

_"Cool! I could pick you up! I have the truck today."_ Caleb told him, excitement making his voice slightly higher than it's normal effortless almost-purr. 

_"Nah, I'm about to leave and I wouldn't want you to have to come all the way here."_ Nick stops in front of the arcade plushy machine, a new idea forming. He loved doting on his baby sister, Quinn. She had been born just ten months after his Mom had gotten married to his mentor and now step-dad, Bubba. Nick thought that little pink bear with the ribbon would look extra adorable next to his baby sister. Plus, judging from how much she played with the brown bear Ash had gotten her, she would have a field day with this bear. 

_"Where are you?"_ Caleb insisted, and Nick smiled as he put the first of many coins to come into the machine. 

_"The closest Wal-mart to campus."_ He replied, flinching when the bear managed to evade his grasps. He groaned as he copped up another two quarters, knowing fully well that this would take awhile. 

_"Really? I'm like 4 blocks from that right now."_ Caleb informed him, causing him to jolt in surprise and drop the bear that he finally managed to obtain in the claw's grasp.

 _"Damn it! Come on!"_ Nick groaned, inserting another two quarters. Caleb chuckled, already guessing what he was up to. 

_"Another toy for Quinn?"_ Nick grinned excitedly as the bear finally made it's way into the drop for actually winning the bear. He grabbed it and hugged it close to him, testing the softness for himself. Yes, he decided, it was high on the spectrum of softness. 

_"Of course. That child is goin' to be drownin' in stuffed animals before she asks me to stop gettin' her them."_ Nick confirmed, heading outside to watch for Caleb's black truck. 

_"I don't think Cherise would be all that amicable to the thought of her only daughter drowning in stuffed animals. Drowning tends to be bad for small children."_ Caleb told him, and Nick laughed. If Nick were ever the cause of something even a little bad happening to Quinn, then she would she would hang Nick up on the rafters like a birthday banner. _"I'm here."_ He added just as Nick saw the truck pulling into the parking lot. 

_"I'm already outside."_ Nick told him, and he could just feel the sarcasm from the other boy before he even said anything. Caleb waited until he was actually in the car to say anything back. 

"Yes. I could see the almost six-foot man baby from out in the street." Caleb deadpanned, pulling the truck out of the parking lot and back onto the street. Nick resisted the sudden urge to hit the boy, but only because he was driving.

"Man, you just had to find the lowest hit and use that, didn't you?" Nick asked him, crossing his arms. The scooter box was tucked away safely between his legs, and he held the bear firmly in his lap. 

"Says the boy holding a bright pink teddy bear." Caleb grinned, glancing at Nick in the mirror. "It is cute for Quinn, though." Caleb added, and Nick couldn't stay mad at him for agreeing to that. His sister really was the most adorable thing on this planet.

"Oh shut it." Nick told him as they arrived in the dorm's parking lot. Nick hopped out first, gripping the box and placing the teddy bear back into the passenger seat so he could set it up. 

"What's that?" Caleb asked in reference to the box, coming around the side of the truck to get a better look. Caleb crouched down beside Nick on the sidewalk, affectionately slinging his arms around Nick's shoulders. Nick smiled at the feeling and naturally leaned closer into the touch. 

"A razor scooter for Ash to try. I can't believe he's never tried one." Nick murmured, tearing the box open. 

"I thought you said you had a motor scooter..." Caleb chuckled, placing his chin on Nick's shoulder. 

"It will be, after Ash tries it and I get Madaug to help me put boosters on this thing." Nick grins, interlocking the metal and bringing it to it's regular scooter look. "You want to try this thing?" Caleb smiles as he unhooked one of his arms from Nick, and he swears it's one of the most naturally wonderful things he's ever seen, and takes the scooter from him.

"Sure." Nick's never seen someone so happy to goof around on a Razor scooter. 

About two months later, after Nick finally manages to rope Madaug into actually helping him hook the boosters up, Nick rides the newly furnished Razor scooter that Nick calls Malachai over to Caleb's. He knocks on the door and waits, standing a little ways from the door with the scooter. 

"Behold!" Nick shouts as his boyfriend opens the door. Not even a moment later, something goes wrong with the boosters and it takes off, leaving a shocked Nick and Caleb can't help when he starts shaking with laughter. It dies down a moment later. The scooter made it a block away by then. 

"Oh my God, Nick." Caleb states between the laughs. "I knew it was bad idea." 

"Oh my God, the world hates me." Nick mumbles when Caleb steps forward and loops his arms around Nick's neck. 

"No it doesn't." Caleb tells him, pressing his forehead to Nick's.

"And why is that?" Nick smiles, content with his proximity to Caleb. 

"Because you have me." Caleb says, and Nick can't help that his smile grows wider, even though he hates when Caleb's right. "You should probably get that now." Caleb chuckles as Nick pulls away groaning.

"Just for that no more hugs for you today." Nick tells him, and Caleb puts on his most real pout at that, since they both know Nick's lying. 

"You love me." Again, Nick hates when Caleb's right. As he watches Caleb's smile on his way back, he realizes he might be spoiling Caleb just a bit too much.


End file.
